Common Immortality: a Tokyo Moon Princess in Forks
by purrpickle
Summary: It's Usagi's last year of jr. high, and her family moves to the US. Still able to perform her duties as Sailor Moon, she finds the stress of being an American freshman much harder. Especially as she starts making new friends... Eventual shoujo ai/femslash
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alrighty. I figure this story needs some explanation. First of all, I am not a fan of Twilight (the movie OR book) at all. The only Twilight I'm a fan of... Is the fanfiction. I couldn't even finish half of the first book. Now, that doesn't mean that I don't like people who DO like it, okay? Each to their own. My point, though, is that I don't know everything, and am just kinda rolling with what I DO know about the series. :} ...As well as making up things to fit the plot. XD

So, anyway. Another random fic idea that hit me. I know I have lots of stories I'm working on, but this is my writing process. Eventually, my stories will get updated, and, hopefully, one day, finished. That's my goal. :} And yeah, another shoujo ai/femslash. I have a lot of ideas I'm attempting with this fic, but, I do have to say to my friend, I don't think Usagi/Bella will be one of them. ...At least this time. :p

I do no own Twilight nor Sailor Moon, nor the characters within.

* * *

What kind of sick joke was it, placing her in the Senior Biology class? Not only was she a freshman, but English wasn't even her first language – and she wasn't that good at it anyways. But, there, staring at her in the face, in big loopy letters, was Senior Biology. Right after lunch, no less.

Great, she thought, now I can't enjoy my lunch today at all. Sighing and stuffing the class list back into the binder she had grabbed just for that purpose, Usagi Tsukino made her way to her first class of the day. Somehow managing to crawl out of bed early that morning, she had taken the time afforded to her for a leisurely breakfast, memorizing the school map as she ate; an astute school councilor had thought to include one with her enrollment letter.

Honestly, when her father had announced that he had found a new job in the US, Usagi had been terrified. As pointed out earlier, English was not her best subject, and the thought of a totally new society freaked her out. But, looking at her father's happy face and the excited look her mother had, the blonde hadn't had the heart to protest. Instead, when she'd had the chance to slip away, her first thoughts had been to talk to Luna.

The black cat's initial reaction was to refuse right out, telling Usagi she couldn't leave. But as it was proven that that option wasn't quite doable (both Makoto and Mamoru had offered her a place to stay, but Usagi knew her parents would never go for it – especially not with Mamoru!), they had had to think of other options.

DID Sailor Moon have to be there? History had shown that in extreme cases, the Senshi had been capable of vanquishing youma all by themselves. And, though they didn't want to jinx themselves, after Diamondo-ojou-san had been defeated, things seemed quiet.

Furthermore, after an all-night brainstorming session, it was Ami who had come up with the solution. The Ginzinshou, while making itself known whenever Usagi really needed it, had the capacity for much more than already accepted. Analyzing the power that Usagi and the crystal alike had shown in the past and aided by the documents she had procured from herself in the future, Ami had brought up the option of teleportation. After some incredulous protests and another hour of questions, Usagi had gotten up enough nerve to try it.

…And had promptly ended up tangled in the branches of the tree she had been aiming to teleport to. After freeing herself with a little help from her friends helping her down, the first thing out of her mouth had been, "Well, at least I got there, right?"

Slowly, getting used to the pull of the Ginzinshou's power and her own untapped energy, Usagi had managed to almost perfect the process. While she could teleport with barely any problem if she saw the place she was supposed to end up, something out of sight was another matter. It wasn't until an innocent question by Minako had made the answer clear.

From where she sat on the jinja porch, holding Artemis and Luna on her lap, the blonde had, up until then, kept herself mainly out of the proceedings. But, just as Usagi's shoulders had begun to slump from the effort she was exerting to appear at the bottom of the temple steps, using the last step as an anchor point, something had come to the senshi of Venus.

"Hey, Usagi-chan," she called out, tilting her head and bringing one finger to her lips, "Are you having trouble because you can't visualize the area? If so, why not try visualizing one of us?"

"Huh?" Wiping a bead of sweat away from her cheek where it had trickled down, realization suddenly came to Usagi. "You're right," she nodded, smiling, "I know what you guys look like!" Swinging around, she poked her fingers together, "Uhm, anyone wanna jog down there for me?"

Giggling, Minako had lifted the cats off her lap and jumped up. "I'll do it!" she exclaimed, "Since it was my idea after all. I'll call ya when I get there!"

And, after Minako had yelled up the steps, Usagi closed her eyes, her hands coming up to cup the Ginzinshou. Feeling the warming pulse start to flow through her body with the crystal at its core, she concentrated on a smiling image of her friend. Then, as her body suddenly _shifted_, the courtyard was empty, and a sudden excited yelp was heard from below.

"Minako-chan, I did it!" Usagi's voice cried out happily.

"That you did, Usagi-chan, though I certainly didn't expect you in my lap…"

After a few more days of practice, it was elected that the girls, minus Usagi, would take a week trip to Okinawa, Usagi meeting them there after they gave her the go ahead on her communicator. And, after they had checked in to their hotel room, fingers crossed and lips bitten, Makoto readied herself (as Usagi had a habit of landing _right on top_ of the person she was thinking of, and the brunette was the strongest). A slight popping noise, and Usagi, none the worse for wear, landed in Makoto's arms, overnight bag and all.

After the success, it was decided that any more experimenting could be put off for the rest of the vacation. So, as the giggling young girls they were, their time was spent on the beach, at the museums, shopping, and gorging themselves on all the food they could find.

And now, a month later, still with the tan she had gained in Okinawa, Usagi found herself standing in the halls of an American high school. Wrapping her jacket tighter around her self, she stood blankly in front of the door to her first class, wondering if she should wait to go in or not. Realizing that it really didn't matter because it was the first day and no one would have their seats picked out already, she reached for the door knob and opened it.

Well, American Algebra, here I come, she sighed to herself, walking to the teacher at the front desk. He didn't seem scary, and when she asked in halting English if there were assigned seats, he very kindly told her that she could sit wherever she liked. Bowing slightly before she remembered herself, Usagi turned and surveyed the room. As not many students had arrived yet, she had the theoretical pick of the litter.

Choosing a seat nearest to the large window that was situated on the side of the classroom, she sat down and pulled out her notebook and pencil. Then, trying to occupy herself by plotting her route to her next classes, she couldn't stop herself from looking up when a person took the seat next to her.

Her eyes wide, she gulped. The most beautiful girl she had ever seen had sat down, and was eyeing her curiously. Her skin was scarily pale, and she was dressed in a tight red velvet jacket that set off the ivory color. Long shimmering blonde hair was well coiffed in a stylish bun, and her perfect lips were covered in a glossy red lipstick, automatically drawing Usagi's attention. Blushing hotly as she realized what she was doing, Usagi ripped her eyes away and made a show of looking back over her map.

There was a slight snort as the girl caught her actions, but Usagi didn't have time to feel mortified before the final bell rang, and the teacher (Mr. Jackson) called for attention. Handing out syllabuses and math books, the class work soon began. While Usagi couldn't understand everything the man said, she was able to follow the lesson along, probably due to Ami drilling her in math before she left Japan. The couple of times she realized that she was completely clueless, she marked in her notebook so she could ask about it after class.

Then, as the bell rang, and she shyly made her way up to Mr. Jackson to ask him, he surprised her by turning away and calling out, "Rosalie Hale! Can I talk to you for a second, please?"

The otherworldly girl who had been sitting next to her paused and turned away from the door she had been just about to walk through. Sighing, she crossed her arms and looked bored. "Yes, Mr. Jackson?"

"Rosalie, this is Usagi Tsukino. She's just moved here from Japan, and is having a little trouble understanding everything. Now, I know from the other teachers that you and your family lived in Japan for a while, and while I can't ask you to tutor her outright, I CAN tell you that I would appreciate it."

The blonde's mouth pursed, and an almost disgusted look stained her face, not detracting from her beauty at all. A little shocked that her teacher had just called over the girl to ask her outright, Usagi clutched her notebook to her chest and stammered out, "N-no, that's okay. I really don't need…"

"Oh god." The blonde glared at her. "Fine." Turning to Mr. Jackson, she tossed her head, perhaps forgetting she had her hair in a bun, "I will help her in class. Don't want her to slow everyone down." Then, sneering again, the blonde huffed, stalking off, throwing over her shoulder in perfect Japanese, "Ne, Bunny Girl, just don't expect me to do everything for you."

Not quite sure if she should be thankful or not, Usagi called back, "Arigatou gozaimasu!" and exchanged pained looks with the teacher, blushing slightly. Then, sliding her belongings back into her book bag, she made her way to the next class, American History.

Nothing very exciting happened in that class, though it did feel kind of weird learning about a different country's history than Japan. At least the teacher read out of the book almost exclusively, so if she had any questions about what things meant, she could easily figure it out later. But, surprisingly, it appeared that Usagi knew a lot more English than she had thought! She couldn't wait until she called the girls to tell them about it.

After History was over, it was time for Art class, something she was actually looking forward to. While she wasn't nearly as good at it like, say, the famous Kaioh Michiru, she had fun. Walking into the bright and airy room and picking a seat near the back, she occupied herself by looking around.

Artwork from yesteryears hung on the walls, and a big cabinet that held art supplies no doubt took up almost all the space on the wall behind her. The whole room was cheery, and she felt like maybe she could relax. Looking over at the teacher that was busying herself in the corner of the room by sorting various boxes, she certainly did not look scary. Thinking about going over to offer her help, she slid back her stool and stood up. As she took her first step towards the teacher, a soft, musical voice suddenly said right in her ear, "Watch out for the cabinet door."

Flinching, Usagi sucked in a breathy mouthful of air and stumbled a bit in surprise. "E-eh?" she squeaked out, turning back to where the voice had come from. …Only to have cabinet door swing open and hit her squarely in the elbow.

"Ittai!" she squeaked out, pulling her elbow into her side and rubbing it fiercely. While it didn't hurt terribly bad, it was still unpleasant.

"Oh, oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" With a horrified tone of voice, the art teacher scurried over, "I didn't see you. Are you okay? I didn't hit anything vital, did I?"

"No, no, she's fine," the impossibly musical voice said again, and Usagi felt a cool, hard presence behind her, reaching out to gently take her hurt arm.

Shivering as cold, sweet smelling breath brushed against her ear and jaw line, she finally got a look at the owner of the voice as the girl moved past her to stand at her side. With sparkling amber eyes and an impish up tilt of her lips, the most beautiful girl in the world (even better than that model in her math class) grinned at her sympathetically. Her skin, oddly as pale as the girl in her math class as well, was an impossibly perfect shade of pearl white, set off pleasingly by the short pixie black haircut. And, her eyes widening even more, Usagi realized that the girl was shorter than her. Than _her_! In America??

"Right," she stuttered, still staring into the entrancing eyes, "It really doesn't hurt."

"That's good." The girl smiled at her again.

"Y-yes." Finally disengaging from her gaze, Usagi turned to the teacher who was still standing there, fretting. "I am really okay. It was a… Mistake?" And it was true. The cool feeling of the girl's fingers even through her jacket sleeve was helping the discomfort leave.

"Good. I'm sorry, though." With one more awkward look, the teacher excused herself and went back to sorting, this time keeping an eye upon her surroundings at all time.

"Uhm." Looking down at where the girl's hand was still holding her upper arm, Usagi blushed a little at the contact. "Thank you for… saying to me to watch out."

Nodding, the girl politely led her back to the tables, finally letting her go and taking the seat next her. Moving her legs back and forth against the stool legs, the girl just thrummed energy. "No problem," she inclined her head, "Nice to meet'cha! I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

"Tsuki – ah, Usagi Tsukino. Nice to meet you too." Flushing a little at her instinctual placement of her last name, she looked up when Alice suddenly giggled.

"Rabbit of the moon!" Alice exclaimed, shaking her head and grinning, "That's so cute! You even have the ears, don't you?"

Usagi's hands flew up to the buns on her head, flushing, before she realized that Alice had said that all in Japanese. "What? You speak Japanese too?" she blurted out, dropping her hands and leaning forward.

"Hai, hai, nihongo o hanashimasu." Alice trilled, smiling. "Wait," her features became confused, "Too?"

"A girl in my math class also knew Japanese." Speaking a little slow until she knew the extent of Alice's fluency, she continued on, "Hale-san."

Alice grinned. "Oh, Rosalie! Yeah, she's my sister."

Usagi blinked. "But, Cullen-san."

"We're adopted." At Usagi's nod, Alice stretched out her arms and continued with her leg kicking. "So, Usagi-chan, how'd you get Rosalie to speak Japanese with you?"

Explaining about what had happened at the end of Algebra, Alice hadn't been able to hide the giggle that had burst forth. "Oh, that's Rosalie for you! I'm sorry she was being… sharp."

"No, it's okay. Jackson-sensei had just dropped it on her." She did feel bad about that.

"Eh, I'll make her get over it." Waving her hand dismissively, the smaller girl leaned forward again. "So when did you move here?"

Just then, the bell signaling the beginning of class rang out, and the art teacher went into the middle space to address the whole class. Taking a second of silence to hiss quickly 'a month ago', Usagi smiled back at the one Alice gave her. Really, she wondered, feeling her heart beat a little faster than normal, people so beautiful should not exist.

As the teacher, who introduced herself as a Mrs. Caine, passed out the syllabus and outlined the general agenda for the class, Usagi found her mind wandering. She could hear the gentle breathing of Alice next to her, and shifted a little nervously in her chair. While the majority of the students in Forks High had stared at her all throughout the day, Alice had been the first one who had even attempted to talk to her. Apparently, though, that had garnered her even more stares.

However, she thought, sneaking a peek at the girl out of the corner of her eye, blushing a little at the grin Alice directed at her, she really didn't care. It was nice to find someone who seemed interested in talking with her. And the Japanese was a plus, even if she really should practice her English.

Accepting the sheet of paper Mrs. Caine handed to her, along with a cup of different graphite pencils, she selected the HB. While the assignment was to draw anything she wanted, however she wanted to, and a still life made up of a feather and skull was set up in the corner of the room for anyone who needed something, Usagi had no idea what she wanted to do. The still life didn't appeal to her, but if she couldn't think of anything to do, that wouldn't be good, either.

Well, there was always Luna.

Shrugging her shoulders a little, Usagi grabbed her cell phone from her pocket. Scrolling through her pictures and selecting the best one of her guardian she could find, she propped it up in front of her. She was quickly lost in the tilt of the black cat's head.

The sweet breath brushed against her cheek again, making her erupt in tingling goosebumps. Looking up through her bangs, she realized that Alice was leaning towards her, having scooted her chair over to get a better look at her picture. Glancing at the older girl's own picture, her jaw dropped. "Kami-sama," she breathed, raising her head and dropping her pencil, "You're wonderful!"

Alice had drawn, cutely enough, a little rabbit sitting on the moon, making rice balls. Usagi felt a hot blush rush to her cheeks.

"You like it?" the black haired girl asked her, eyes wide and twinkling.

"I… Uh…" Swallowing, Usagi smiled broadly, feeling incredibly touched. "I do!"

Alice studied her face, and Usagi had the feeling that the girl was looking for something. Glancing away and smiling sadly for a second, the smaller girl grinned impishly, picking up and pushing the paper into her hands. "You can have it, Usagi-chan" she said, the Japanese suffix rolling off her tongue smoothly among the English words. "Think of it as a 'Welcome to America' gift."

Staring at the drawing in awe, Usagi couldn't quite make sense of what was happening. Here was this impossibly stunning and gorgeous American girl (older, no less), who was being absolutely wonderful and charming to her! God, she could NOT wait to get home and call up Naru and the girls!

Mrs. Craine came up behind them, smiling. "Oh, that's wonderful, Usagi," she said, looking at the half picture of Luna she had been sketching, "I like how you're blocking out the shadows. Oh. Oh my, how cute! Is that a sticker?"

"Eh?" Looking down at her own picture, she realized that Mrs. Craine was pointing at Luna's crescent moon. "No," she shook her head, smiling, "Luna has a… has had that since she was born."

"Luna!" The woman smiled, chuckling. "How cute, again. Well, keep up the good work." Turning to Alice, who had sat back, quietly watching the exchange, Mrs. Craine smiled at her. "Alice, it's nice to have you back in my class. I'm sure good things will come out of you."

As the teacher walked off, Alice giggled. "That really is an adorable name for a cat."

"Oh, Luna? Yeah." Smiling widely, Usagi could imagine Luna curled up on her bed in their new house, safe and warm away from the misting rain outside. The poor girl had had to get used to the wetness of Washington, and had told Usagi in no uncertain terms that unless the sun was shining, she was perfectly happy staying indoors. Hah hah! Perhaps she should buy a cat set of raincoat and boots! In fact, it wouldn't hurt to go to the pet store and see if they even sold them.

The shaking of Alice's shoulders caught her attention, and realized that the girl was laughing silently. A brief thought of maybe Alice had seen her vision flashed through her mind, but she knew that couldn't be.

But Alice hadn't explained her laughter, and Usagi was soon back to her drawing. It really was an adorable picture. She had taken the picture when Luna hadn't been paying attention. The black cat had been sleeping on Usagi's bed, the blonde's bunny and moon comforter all scrunched up around her. As she watched Luna's ears and whiskers twitch while dreaming, Usagi had begun to wonder if her friend was warm enough. So, sneaking over and grabbing the bottom end of the comforter, she had slowly and softly brought it up, gently tucking it under the small cat's chin. Quickly, in a sleepy stretch, Luna had shifted the blanket down. It was this mid-stretch that Usagi had captured. Actually, if you squinted, it looked like Luna was getting eaten by the blanket, she grinned to herself.

As the bell rang to signal the beginning of lunch, Usagi had almost finished the picture. All she really needed to do was add in the detail of the comforter design so it wasn't just vague pencil strokes. Sighing a little happily that her picture was coming out, she realized she didn't know what she was supposed to do with it.

"Uhm, Alice," she ventured, catching the other girl who was putting her own supplies away, "What are we supposed to do…?"

The full blast of Alice's smile hit her, and Usagi briefly wondered how she had managed not to look at the girl throughout the whole class time. "It's okay, Usagi-chan. You can take it home with you to finish. Mrs. Craine said she'll take them tomorrow." Sliding the strap of her bag over her shoulder, the girl jumped down from her stool and stepped in close. "Mmm…" she murmured, "That's looking good."

Shivering once again as the cool closeness of Alice registered in her mind, feeling her presence almost pressing against the back of her shoulder, Usagi smiled. "Thank you," she mumbled back, flushing. What _was_ it about this impossibly gorgeous person that played havoc with her senses?

Almost as if she noticed the affect she was having on her, Alice sat back on her heels. "What classes do you have after lunch?" she asked.

Her mind flitting through her schedule, Usagi frowned. "Biology and P.E.," she supplied, sliding her picture and the one Alice gave her into her binder and hopping down from own stool. Her stomach rumbled, and she blushed.

Politely ignoring her stomach noise, Alice tilted her head. "Who's your Biology teacher?"

"Uh… A Mr. Banner."

"Oh, great! You'll have class with my brother, Edward. He's a little stiff, but alright." Grinning, Alice started walking with her towards the Cafeteria.

Alice's brother? Just how big _was_ her family? Usagi was about to ask the question when Alice suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her towards her. Stumbling, she squeaked again, catching her footing. "Alice-sempai?"

The black haired girl smiled at her sympathetically. "Sorry Usagi, but someone wasn't paying attention and was going to walk into you. Didn't want you to get another bruise."

Craning her head backwards to get a glimpse of a crestfallen young man watching the two girls walk away, Usagi flushed. "He was going to use that as a ways to talk to me, wasn't he?"

Alice's amber eyes widened. "Oh, you noticed that?" A somewhat veiled looks skittered across her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have preempted it then."

"No," Usagi shook her head, smiling back at the shorter girl. "Thank you. I wouldn't have known… what to do. Besides, I'm already… Ah, seeing someone."

Alice nodded, dropping her arm. Usagi hadn't even noticed she had been still holding it, only just registering the hint of chill that stayed. The pale girl looked away. "So," she looked back at her, "You have a boyfriend?"

Usagi paused. While Mamoru was technically her boyfriend, they really didn't do anything that really made them have a relationship status. She knew that they would be together in the future and even have a daughter, but that was still a long ways off. Heck, it wasn't until she turned 21 that her body would stop aging, so she knew she didn't need to worry about it any time soon.

"It's… complicated," she finally said in Japanese, tasting her words as they came out of her mouth.

"Relationships often are," Alice tilted her head, momentarily serious before springing back into her usual happy demeanor. "Hey, you have anyone to eat lunch with?"

Usagi blushed. "You're the first person to talk to me…" she admitted, tugging her jacket sleeves with her fingers.

"Really? Well, I guess Rosalie doesn't count, huh. Okay then!" Grabbing Usagi's arm again as they made it into the cafeteria, the older girl threw over her shoulder, "You can sit with me!"

"But you're an upperclassman," Usagi protested, letting Alice drag her anyway. A warm feeling started to form in her chest. Perhaps she really had started to make a friend?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ugh, this chapter feels like filler to me, but at least it sets up some things.

* * *

She got the acute feeling that people were staring at her again as she entered the cafeteria. With Alice tugging her along, her strong, cool hand latched onto her wrist, Usagi really had no choice but to follow. Low rumblings of surprise steadily got louder the farther in the room they got. What was so strange, she wondered, not being able to catch anyone's eye. Peering ahead, over the black haired girl's shoulder, she managed to make out what table Alice was heading towards.

Her mouth dropped open, and she almost stopped short. First there was Rosalie, and then Alice, but now three drop dead gorgeous boys, too?

A completely muscle bound monster of a guy grinned broadly at her while pretending not to notice the disdainful glare Rosalie was giving him. Next to him, a curly haired blond sat stiffly, an almost pained look on his face, still amazingly good looking. Seated across from the blond, a slim bronze-haired boy watched her walk up as well. As his back was facing her, he had angled his body and head, and she could see a slight amused grin play on his face.

Not being able to take in anymore distinct details as she had to make sure that she _wouldn't _be only dragged along by the smaller girl's hand, it was all she could do but blink shyly at the seated people, a sea of golden eyes focused solely on her.

Dropping her arm and doing a swooping flourish, Alice motioned for Usagi to come forward. "Usagi-chan," she trilled, the Japanese suffix rolling off her tongue smoothly again, "Meet my siblings. Guys, this is Tsukino Usagi."

A little surprised but pleased at her last name coming first, Usagi automatically bowed. "Ni-nice to meet you!" Straightening up, she had no idea who she should look at first. Her eyes flitting back and forth from perfect face to perfect face, she realized that every single person at the table was as pale as Rosalie and Alice.

There was a slight pause, and the background murmurs started to reach her ears again. Her skin prickling, Usagi knew that everyone was still studying her. Starting to feel overwhelmed, she turned to Alice and begged her to do something with her eyes. Why were her siblings just… _staring_ at her?

Suddenly, a loud booming laugh echoed through the cafeteria. Jumping in surprise, Usagi stared at the muscled boy. "You _are _a bunny rabbit!" he crowed, laughing again, rising from his seat, "I like the hair." Sticking out his hand, she took it automatically, not able to stop the shriek that left her mouth when he pulled her effortlessly into a bear hug. His chest was wide and cold and hard, but she didn't feel as weird as she thought she would have. Something about the big guy seemed too good natured.

"You can put her down now," Rosalie huffed, and Alice's brother dropped her, Alice's hand coming up to automatically steady her. The big boy raised his own hands in apology, still grinning. "I'm Emmett," he introduced himself, then nodded at the blond, "And that's Jasper."

"I'm Edward," the bronze haired boy nodded, scooting over on the bench to allow his sister and Usagi a place to sit. Taking her jacket off and folding it onto her lap, she took a cautious seat at the end of the bench, Alice taking up the middle spot.

It was strange to be surrounded by five gorgeous people, but at least they seemed to be welcoming. The hug Emmett had given her had been sudden and new, but it _had _put her at ease faster than if he hadn't, she realized. Smiling widely, she looked at each of them, trying her hardest to pronounce their names in her head. It was the best way to insure that she would remember their names; she really didn't want to embarrass herself later!

Unconsciously, her head started sinking into her shoulders, distracted by her furious practice of their names. A cold touch to her hand startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Alice smiling at her, "Did you need to get some food for lunch?"

Usagi blinked. "Oh, no," she dove for her backpack and brought out the bento her mother had made for her that morning, "I already have food." She smiled widely. She had almost forgotten how hungry she was!

"Oh how cute," Rosalie curled her upper lip, "I bet your mother made it for you."

Was that not okay? Usagi took the lid off and looked down at her lunch. What would be so bad about her mother making her food? "She did," she smiled, taking out her chopsticks, touched that her mother had made some of her favorites for her first day at school, "Would you like to try some takoyaki?"

A disgruntled expression crossed the pale blonde's face, and she looked away.

Alice giggled, and Usagi beamed at her. She wasn't quite sure what was funny, but whatever. She was starting to figure out that Rosalie was a lot like Rei – severe and direct and hard to get to know.

Not wanting to leave anyone out, she looked around the table and offered her bento to everyone else. Though they all had barely touched their lunch trays (and Alice hadn't left to get her own yet), everyone declined. Clapping her hands together, she muttered, "Itadakimasu," and started eating.

Alice excused herself to go get her own food, pressing her hand quickly against Usagi's arm again. Watching her walk away, the blonde suddenly realized that she had been left alone with people she barely knew at all. Eyes wide, she started shoveling her food into her mouth at a faster rate than she had been. Should she… Should she initiate conversation?

A throat cleared across from her, and she suddenly didn't feel as nervous as she had. She looked up to see the handsome blond, Jasper, smiling slightly at her. Mollified, she started eating at a more normal speed.

"Usagi-san," Edward spoke up, his voice beautiful and melodious, "How are you liking Forks?"

"Yeah, how's America?" Emmett cut in, leaning forward eagerly.

Figuring that now was as good a time as any, Usagi tried to come up with her answer in English. "I love the… forests. The trees. In Tokyo, we had parks, but not as much… ah, nature. More sun, but it is still beautiful, here. And America? The people are nice." She shyly blushed, then looked down. "I miss my friends, but I know I will see them soon."

She reached into her pocket and caressed her broach. She missed her friends, yes, but she knew that she couldn't use her power frivolously. Wait, what time was it? Usagi checked her watch, biting her lip as she calculated the time difference. Okay, it was about 8 AM over there – she'd have to wait to call. Wait… If most youma attacks happened in the afternoon or evening… And if another attack happened, heaven forbid, then… Oh noooo! She would lose her sleep time!

Alice slid back into her seat next to her, placing her tray of food down with a quiet clatter. "Usagi-chan, you okay?" Her voice, clear and kind, almost immediately raised the blonde's spirits.

Nodding at her, Usagi caught the appraising expression Edward was giving her, and she blushed, wondering what had brought that on. Almost immediately, Jasper stood up, rising in a fluid motion so quickly she almost didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry, but I must go early to get ready for my next class," the blond nodded stiffly at her, a lilt to his words. His gold eyes seemed to have darkened somewhat.

"O-okay. It was nice meeting you, Jasper-sempai."

"And it was nice meeting you." Then, with one more nod, the blond walked away. Usagi watched him, struck with how much like a panther he moved.

With the loss of Jasper, it took a little time for the conversation to start up again. Busying herself with finishing her lunch and whispering a quiet "Gochisosama," Usagi closed her bento and slid it back into her backpack. She hadn't been training in her powers as much as she had been since she had moved to the US, so it was nice to actually feel _full_. Normally the power drain required her to eat large amounts of food throughout the day, but she hadn't once transformed into Sailor Moon on American soil. Actually, with all the forest offered up to her, it would be nice to transform and practice her agility, as well as give her a chance to explore the surrounding area of Forks, Washington. Grinning to herself, Usagi placed her elbows on the lunch table, settling her chin into the palms of her hand. She decided she was going to do just that that night.

Almost at the same time Alice and Edward choked. "Eh?" Alarmed, Usagi whipped her head around to see if the siblings were choking on food. Instead, both Cullens were staring at her with strange looks on their faces, amber eyes wide, reflecting the light from above.

The blonde almost shrunk from their stares. What…? They couldn't have… No! There was no way either of them had known what she was thinking. It must have been something else. Shaking her head, she looked over at Emmett when both Alice and Edward stayed silent.

Catching her eye, he shrugged. Reaching over with one pale, large hand, he shoved Edward's shoulder. "Yo, Edward, what's up?" he rumbled, "You're scaring the new girl. You too, half pint."

Edward shook his head, bronze hair tumbling over his forehead. "I apologize," he blinked and looked away from Usagi, then looked back and caught her gaze, "Just remembered something and zoned out."

That… sounded weird. But plausible. Wanting to not cause any problems, Usagi nodded. Edward looked relieved before closing up his expression again.

Cool arms settled around her shoulders, and her face was suddenly pressed against sweet smelling black hair. "I'm sorry," Alice whispered charmingly, again causing the instant goosebumps to rise. Usagi had almost forgotten about that; the smaller girl hadn't been sitting all that close. Startled and hesitant, she raised her own arms up to hug back, but Alice had already pulled back.

Cool flicks of flame trailed down her arm as the pale girl's hand ghosted against it, and she swallowed. Why was the girl so cold? Looking at her lap, she flicked one of her ponytails behind her back and started to lift up her jacket, intent on offering it to Alice.

However, before she could do so, Edward spoke up. "Usagi-san, Alice told me you have the same class as me after lunch?"

When had Alice told him that? Confused, Usagi nodded. "Biology, with Mr. Banner?"

"Yes. I would be happy to escort you there, if you'd like."

It was already close to time? Usagi looked down at her watch, and her stomach sunk. Yup, there was only about five minutes left until the end of lunch. "Thank you," she smiled.

There was more silence around the table, and she wondered if the Cullens were a very talkative family. Surely her presence couldn't make the whole table mute? The blonde shifted on the bench, starting to feel uncomfortable again. She liked the inhumanely beautiful people around her, but she really had no clue as to what to talk to them about. And even if she _did _think of something to talk about, chances were that the bell would ring and cut her off. So she just sat and looked down at her lap and played with her jacket. Honestly, she was never this awkward!

"For goodness' sakes!" Rosalie's voice almost snarled, and she snapped her head up, "You all are idiots! Especially you, Alice. If you wanted her at our table, then you should have something to say to her."

"Rosalie –" the black haired girl narrowed her eyes at her sister, but the blonde shook her head.

"No, it's your grave you dug. Look at her, sitting there like a useless rabbit. Honestly, what were you trying to prove?"

"Rose," Emmett laid a head on the blonde's shoulder, but she just glared at him and shrugged his hand off, taking it in her own hand after a pause. The older girl looked straight at her, "Bunny Girl."

Usagi eeped, but her wide blue eyes bet Rosalie's icy gold gaze, "Ha-hai?"

"Meet me after school, and we will schedule a time to tutor you. However, I have better places to be and even better things to do, and if you keep me waiting too long, I _will _leave. Do you understand?" Again, her statement was in clipped, perfect Japanese. Probably to make sure that the smaller blonde would understand her completely.

A wide smile suddenly crossed Usagi's face even before she realized she was doing. "Yes!" she grinned, "Thank you. Where would you like to meet?"

Rosalie looked at Alice, who imperceptibly nodded. "The front of the school." Rising fluidly and grabbing Emmett's arm, who had risen with her, the blonde turned on her heel and started walking away without so much as a goodbye. Shrugging a little and grinning, Emmett waved goodbye, calling across the cafeteria, "It was nice meeting you, Usagi! Don't be a stranger!"

Usagi gladly waved back. Aside from Alice, she felt the most comfortable with the giant boy. Turning back, she couldn't help but blush as she gathered up her book bag. Yes, just as she thought, Rosalie was a lot like Rei, and though her words had been embarrassing, they were also true. Why had Alice invited her and then not seemed interested in starting conversation? She wasn't… Usagi wasn't that boring, was she?

She slipped on her jacket and zipped it up. Moving her arms around a little to get it to settle around her body as she wanted it to, she found that Alice and Edward were in some kind of deep discussion. Not willing to interrupt them, she stood there awkwardly, fidgeting a little.

Alice and her brother talked for another minute, softly, and seemingly without moving their mouths. The blonde would have felt a little like she was intruding if Alice hadn't looked at her and smiled, something in her eyes entreating her to stay and wait. Finally, with a nod and determined expression, the lunch bell finally ringing above them, the petite black haired girl skipped over to her.

"I'm really sorry, Usagi-chan," Alice took her arm smoothly, Edward walking up to stand on her other side, "That was rather horrible of me."

"I – what happened?" Usagi blushed, letting the two gorgeous Cullens start walking her to her next class. She could feel again the stares and whispers from the surrounding students, somehow fading into the background as coolness seeped into her again, her body tingling a little as Alice's side brushed up against her.

Alice bit her lip. "I can't explain right now, but I _promise _I will later. I hope you don't decide that my family and I are too weird or rude and don't want to sit with us again."

"What?" Surprised, Usage smiled at the smaller girl. "Alice-sempai, I'd… love to eat lunch with you and your family again."

Alice squealed, throwing her arms around Usagi again, and this time she had half expected it and managed to wrap her own arms around the girl, still stumbling back a little with the force. Obviously, she should start expecting hugs coming at her, instead of always being the one giving them. Alice's breath ruffled the hair at the base of her neck, and she shivered. Even the older girl's breath was cool.

"Anyway," Alice squeezed her lightly, then pulled back, "I need to let you get to class and make my way to my own as well. I expect to see you soon!"

Usagi nodded, smiling, wishing her a good day. Watching the black haired girl almost dance down the hallway, she couldn't help but feel much better than she had before. The back of her neck prickled, and she turned around to see that Edward had moved closer, trying to catch her attention. His own pale fingers brushed against her elbow, and he gently started to continue leading her to their shared class.

My, she thought shyly, looking up at the bronze haired Cullen surreptitiously through her eyelashes, he was a perfect gentleman. A ghost of a smile crossed his face, and she felt her heartbeat speed up. She had Mamoru, and she loved him in her own way, but there was no denying that Edward Cullen was a beautiful, handsome, and striking example of the male species.

It didn't take long to get to Mr. Banner's classroom, and her companion even held open the door for her. Blushing, she thanked him. Taking a seat at a table situated in the middle of the room, she was pleased when Edward chose to sit, if not right next to her, at least at the table next to hers. Taking out her notebook and pencil again, she sighed and tried to center herself.

Something told her that even with her surprisingly good grasp of English, that really wouldn't help her. Biology was a science, and with science came scary science words. Even better, she thought with dread, nervously tapping her pencil against her notebook, Biology had not been her best subject in Japan, either.

"Usagi-san."

Jerking out of her sense of impending doom, Usagi turned to look at Edward. "Y-yes?"

He looked at her intently. "If you find that you are having trouble with this class, I am sure that we can find a tutor for you."

"That… That's really nice. Thank you." A warm feeling settled in her belly. Though it was probably Alice's influence that was making Edward so… companionable, it still touched her. "I… don't want to rely on you, but," she switched rapidly into Japanese, knowing she would be able to get her point across much easier than in English, "I am almost convinced I will need help. I'm not very good at sciences, all of them, so thank you! Is… Is there any way I can pay you back? Your whole family? You're all very nice, and I appreciate it so much." Realizing she had been babbling, she stopped jerking up and down in her seat.

One of Edward's eyebrows rose, but he nodded at her, his shoulders rising up in a slight imitation of a shrug. It was all a very fluid motion, and she couldn't help watching as strong looking muscles bunched and shifted under his black t-shirt. "That's quite all right, Usagi-san. I speak for Alice and I when I say that we understand being," his lips smirked almost sardonically, "different than everyone else, and being limited by it.

"Besides, my sister has taken a liking to you." His golden eyes caught her, and she swallowed.

His voice had been swirling in her ears, and it took her a while to fully realize what it was the pale boy had said. Confused, she wondered what he meant. "A liking?"

Edward nodded. "She has these… hunches, if you will. And she has a hunch that you and she will be good friends."

Usagi felt her palms start to sweat. The way he was talking, it sounded like an absolute certainty. When had he and Alice talked about this? She opened her mouth to ask him to elaborate, but the last bell rang and Mr. Banner stood up at the front of the class to start the first lesson. Edward turned away, and she could breathe again.

The aura that had risen up in the last few moments, the frank belief in his voice and unsettling gaze… Somehow, it had reminded her of the keeper of the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto.

Usagi found herself looking at Edward's bowed head many times throughout the course of the class. She scribbled fast and messy notes of course, trying to soak up as much of the information as she could, but she always found herself coming back to the bronze-haired boy. He never looked at her, but she had the sense he was quite aware of what she was doing. She knew she should feel embarrassed for what she was doing, but she didn't. It wasn't often the small blonde got what she liked to call 'flashes of intuition', but she had had them enough to realize she should pay attention to them.

…She could easily be overreacting, though. This was a new country, new people, and already she had gotten the impression that the Cullens were unique even for this new country. It didn't mean that it was Senshi business.

Coming to some sort of decision that she should just relax and try to talk to Edward later, she wasn't prepared for the bell to ring overhead. Staring at her notebook, she grimaced. She could read her notes, but she didn't understand them. Shoving her notebook into her backpack and hoping she'd have better luck with them later that night, she hopped down from her stool.

Edward was quickly at her side, "How was it?"

Usagi shook her head, "If I could, I would… replace this class."

A smooth chuckle caressed her ears, and she chuckled along.

Mr. Banner didn't try to call Usagi to see him, and she figured she'd at least try another class before she talked to him. Instead, Edward pointed her in the right direction for the gym and smoothly excused himself. He did it so skillfully that Usagi hadn't even the chance to think about any of her questions from earlier until she had already been walking for two minutes.

Shaking her head at herself, she realized that she was looking forward to releasing some of the nervous energy she had accumulated during the day. Hopefully she could put thoughts of beautiful pale skin, glowing amber eyes, and imposing auras behind her.


End file.
